


What Music Tells

by EmotionalBubble



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalBubble/pseuds/EmotionalBubble
Summary: A collection of one shots that are written based on a song. Will add more tags later.





	1. Use me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is using Marcin and Marcin loves it.  
Based on Use Me by Alec Benjamin.

Marcin’s phone was ringing.

He knew what was going to happen. This was like a routine for him already. His phone would ring and he would pick it up. Always. He could not help himself. The relationship he had with Luka was not even a relationship, even though he would love it to be.

But his dear teammate was not that type of guy. In fact he was a bad boy. Parties, alcohol and one-night stands. Nothing serious. But he would always come back to his jungler eventually. This was not healthy for Marcin. But his heart was burning with passion and he was willing to accept everything he could get from his lover, no matter the price of it.

Sometimes he would see him smiling at the screen of his phone and biting his lip seductively, and he knew. He knew what that was all about. That Luka just found his new toy to play with and toss away, when he gets bored. Sometimes he really pitied them but maybe it was just a question of time and he would end up the same way. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind because it was rather unpleasant.

He picked up the call.

The voice coming from the speaker of the phone was full of energy. Guess someone had a good date. They ended up going to café together. Marcin was holding Luka’s hand under the table and they talked for hours.

After that they returned to gaming house. Luka was rather demanding. Something had spoiled his mood and he showed it. Or maybe it was just one of his moodswings. Whatever, he said he wanted, was granted before he would throw a fit, about how the jungler doesn’t care about him and how selfish he is. Love is truly blind. That’s why Marcin was doing everything for him. Maybe that way he would finally be the only one.

As they were lying in bed cuddling that night Marcin figured something out. He loved when Luka was using him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to suggest a song and pairing you would like to read.


	2. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihael is scared of a possible break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kiss and Make Up by Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK.  
Back to the time when Mikyx had issues with wrists.

He was worthless.

  
He couldn’t believe it at first. But something was terribly wrong with his wrists. At first it seemed like absolutely nothing. Just a little tingling here and there. He was spamming soloq all the time. Maybe he should do something else instead of few games a week.  
Mihael didn’t care much. Not until his wrists started to seriously bother him. As it turned out his issues could be more serious than he ever imagined. Just like that he wasn’t able to play soloq anymore, then scrims and then it was unbearable for him to play on stage as well.

  
Like that he felt he was slowly drifting away from Marcin. Maybe it was that they couldn’t play together. But soon he saw the pattern – Jankos wasn’t the one to help him with things, others were so helpful but he was keeping a solid distance from him.  
The support saw the pain in the beautiful eyes of his jungler. That’s why he was so distant, he was suffering too. They wouldn’t be able to cuddle like a normal couple for some time. They were struggling. Mihael felt like he would be left alone because his handsome man would get tired of waiting. He wished to grab his hips and kiss him, until he was breathless, so much. Maybe repeat it few times. That would surely make up for all of this.

  
Mikyx was realist. If he didn’t get better they would eventually break up. That thought was eating him up. But he would never be able to leave this relationship even if it could spare him some pain. Their world couldn’t just end like that. It was them for such a long time.

  
One night Marcin invited him on a date. They were supposed to go to a restaurant. Normally he would be really excited for a food date but not today. After a week of avoiding each other he felt like this was it. The night he would be left single.

  
They got into the restaurant, ordered their drinks and food. There was this weird tension. Jankos was very nervous, maybe he was scared about what will Mikyx do when he dumps him. But soon the jungler started rumbling a bit too loud like usually.

  
Mihael turned to the waiter when he spoke to him. As he turned back he saw something that left him breathless.

  
Marcin was kneeling before him, ring in his hand, proposing to him.

  
He couldn’t say a word, but the little nod he gave him was enough.

  
Marcin was kissing Mihael with the ring on his finger.

  
Ring and kiss to make up for all the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed writing this. Good song, good pairing, all good.


End file.
